Daños
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Aegon VI ha subido al trono y todos parecen felices que la paz y tranquilidad vuelvan a Poniente. Pero la mayoria no existe y han quedado algunas bajas en el camino. Robb,Jon y Cersei son algunos de los dañados que desfilan por esta pasarela.Este fic participa en el Reto 8"El cancionero" del foro "Alas Negras , Palabras Negras". Todo para GRR Martin, nada mio .
1. Chapter 1

Holas :) Este es el primero de una serie de tres songfics muy trágicos llamada Daños.

Sumario: Aegon esta en el trono y como es natural comienza a perseguir todo lo que podría resultar una amenaza para su reino. Por supuesto su blanco principal es Daenerys Targaryen, quien debe huir de Poniente de nuevo, pero no huira sola.

Jon Nieve esta con ella y la ama hasta la eternidad.

Como descubrirán aquí, nada les sale bien.

Canción: Prometo hacerte daño- Nudozurdo

watch?v=SCZTELlVFKs (recomendado escuchar la canción mientras lees)

_Si vas a ignorarme,  
si crees en los milagros,  
si buscas sin los guantes,_

Jon no camina, arrastra el calzado sobre la acera ardiente. Ha sido un día duro, pero la verdad es que todos lo son. Cada amanecida es igual a otra y a veces se pregunta si está en el infierno, busca el látigo sin esperanza de encontrarlo, el fuego esta en rededor de él. Y lo espera en el hogar.

Irrumpe en la cabaña. Está construida de madera y es modesta, pero a Jon cree que no necesita más. Ojala ella lo creyese así. Un olor delicioso impregna las paredes, flota en el ambiente y se extraña pues está consciente que los dragones no cocinan.

Teme. Ya han gastado su sueldo de este mes, y lo único que tienen para sobrevivir son unos míseros ahorros que logro reunir de otros tiempos, tiempos mejores. Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor.

Dany lo espera en la habitación que comparten ambos. Le comunica que ha contratado un sirviente para que le ayude en las labores domésticas y aprovecha el tiempo para informarle que un nuevo comerciante ha jurado devolverle lo que es de ella.

Jon sabe que no vale la pena discutir con ella.

_Prometo hacerte...  
prometo hacerte daño._

Nieve se mueve sin rumbo por la ciudad. Trata de respirar hondo. Lento y profundo, profundo y lento. Una mujer apenas cubierta, mirada desafiante en los ojos y en los labios, espera en una esquina. Jon pega su cuerpo al de ella, introduce una moneda en la curva del escote.

Ella asiente, sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

_Si el sol no te calienta,  
si sólo quieres crucificarte,  
si te equivocas con las palabras,_

Dany llora y maldice su suerte. Golpea a Jon con los puños cerrados. El la observa casi con curiosidad, como si fuese una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, una "escena".

"Porque" es la única palabra que sale de los labios de la rubia. De seguro que aquel que le había prometido el cielo, la devolvió al mundo terrenal, a ese caos que llamamos vida. Y ella no soporta, no comprende que no tiene otra alternativa

Jon murmura:

-"Me han subido de grado"

Ella lo mira por unos momentos

-"¿Te han nombrado rey?"

Luego parece comprender el significado de sus palabras, desaparece de la vista de Jon.

_Si nunca me proteges,  
si no vas a adivinarme,  
si todo son más problemas,  
prometo hacerte...  
prometo hacerte daño,  
Prometo hacerte...  
prometo hacerte daño_.

Jon se pregunta porque, porque sigue ahí. ¿Quién se queda en el infierno por voluntad propia? Solo un jodido tarado, como él que nunca supo ni va a saber nada. Se maldice en silencio, no necesita armar todo el show de Dany para sentirse miserable.

Sabe que no tiene el valor para suicidarse y también sabe que no tiene adonde más ir.

Solo le queda esperar la muerte, o quizás buscarla, darle un incentivo .Eso es lo que intenta hacer todas las noches.

_Si crees que me conoces,  
si nunca me has gritado,  
si sólo buscas divertirte,  
prometo hacerte daño._

Lo peor es que la mayoría de los días su esposa hace como si no pasara nada. No sube la voz cuando explota por dentro y habla con un tono cantarín y cínico. Como si todo hubiese resultado bien para ellos. Su esposo la conoce bien y está seguro que ella se comporta así siguiendo ese complejo de mártir que la ha rodeado toda la vida.

Que dentro de su mente delirante, ella es la que sufre más y la que saca adelante la relación. Que es su deber sacrificarse por la felicidad de ambos. Que él es un pequeño o uno de esos esclavos que alguna vez la siguieron a todos lados y que tan rápido la olvidaron.

Su comportamiento enloquece a Jon, y ella esta consciente. Le gusta hacerlo sufrir.

_Si el amor no consigue  
lo que ha conseguido el miedo,  
no esperes que sonría,  
prometo hacerte daño._

Muchas veces Jon siente miedo de llegar a su casa. No sabe que versión de Dany encontrara allí dentro. A la psicópata dormida, la máscara que se pone todos los días, a la virgen sufriente que tiene el mundo encima, a la rabiosa, a la loca.

Abre la puerta lentamente. Ahí estaba su esposa, frente a él, desnuda de pies a cabeza. Se abalanza hacia él, besándolo e intentando arrancarle la ropa. Jon lo intenta, lo intenta de veras. Pero ya no es capaz.

_Si tienes tanta prisa,  
si escondes lo que hay dentro,  
si no has estado solo,  
prometo hacerte daño._

Otro día, otra lucha. Otro encuentro.

Nieve irrumpe en el living de su hogar, ella al parecer no está en casa. Agudiza el oído.

En la habitación.

Dany está sentada en la cama y le sonríe. Jon sabe que las sonrisas no son gratis y se promete investigar un poco más.

Después se pregunta si realmente le interesa.

_Si crees que eres muy guapa,  
si crees que yo estoy solo,  
si sólo crees en los botones,  
prometo hacerte..._

No tiene que esperar mucho. Sus sospechas se confirman poco después, cuando encuentra a la rubia de ojos violeta en la cama con otro hombre de tamaño descomunal y pelo de color verde.

Se queda mirándolos. Dany lo reprende.

-Vete Jon, ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

Jon obedece.

_Si nunca te cuidaron,  
si nunca me cuidaste,  
si miras de reojo,  
prometo hacerte..._

Cuando vuelve Dany ya no está. Se ausenta durante varios días, para volver más tarde. No da explicaciones. Y después de unos días vuelve a irse.

Jon no se preocupa. Su esposa jamás recibió verdadero cariño de nadie, excepto quizás de su esposo Dothraki muerto. Es como si su receptor de cariño, de empatía estuviese cerrado para siempre, con un gran candado de hierro. Alguna vez intentó darle a él la llave pero se les escurrió entre las manos y cayo a la alcantarilla.

Pero ya luego de dos semanas, no se siente tan tranquilo. El sacrificó todo por ella y no recibió nada a cambio.

Prometió hacerle daño. Y por hacerle daño a ella, estaba consciente que se refería a sí mismo.

_Prometo...  
prometo...  
prometo...  
prometo hacerte...  
prometo hacerte daño...  
prometo hacerte...  
prometo hacerte daño...  
prometo hacerte..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, he aquí el segundo drabble. Originalmente se iba a tratar sobre Cersei, pero llego Jaime y le arrebató el puesto.

**Sumario**: Jaime ha luchado codo a codo con el príncipe Aegon VI y como recompensa le han regresado su hogar. Pero hay algo que le falta.

**Canción:** watch?v=dd8t0SG1h-c Buddy Richard- Mentira

* * *

_Mentira,  
Lo nuestro siempre fue una mentira  
Una piadosa pero cruel mentira  
Esas palabras bellas que se dicen  
Y dejan en el fondo cicatrices_

Jaime piensa en Cersei de vez en cuando, a lo lejos, en esos momentos cuando no lo puede evitar. Se la imagina en ese burdel de mala muerte donde su escudero le conto que la había visto el otro día. Se la imagina como una leona ya vencida, ya derrotada por la vida.

Sus tetas, antaño firmes y redondas como una manzana, flácidas y caídas, cansadas de luchar contra los amores obligados y las intrigas de cama. Sus ojos abiertos día y noche, rodeados por enormes círculos negros que no se esfuerza por quitar.

Triste y solitaria. No puede evitar sentir una punzada de culpa al pensar que el burdel es su lugar. Después de todo sigue siendo su hermana, su misma sangre. Su padre lo mataría si estuviese vivo.

Pero no lo está y Jaime está solo, con el recuerdo de su mentira. Perdón, de su hermana.

_De pronto  
Mi vida se llenó de tu existencia  
Mi suerte se cambió con tu presencia  
Y descubrí que el mundo era bello  
Volé por los caminos del ensueño_

También es capaz de evocarla en todo su esplendor. Su pelo rubio, su frente amplia y su mirada orgullosa. Recuerda muy bien la adolescencia de ambos, en el momento cuando descubrieron el significado real de sus caricias infantiles y cuando comprendieron el sentido de la palabra prohibido y no les importó.

Por supuesto que en su memoria hay cabida para todo aquello. Incluso el día en que decidió unirse a la guardia real, pues si no podía casarse con Cersei no lo iba a hacer con nadie más. Dejando afuera las desastrosas consecuencias que trajo para su vida en general, es de algo que jamás se arrepentirá. Esos campos y esas batallas, todos tenían escrito Cersei por todos lados, por todos los lagos, por todos los caminos, por todos los cielos.

_Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar  
Que solo estaba frente a una profesional de la...  
Mentira  
Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira  
Una vulgar y estúpida mentira  
Y yo que me creía en tu destino  
No fui si no uno más en tu camino_

Y cuando volvía de aquellas excursiones, que a veces resultaban eternas, lo único que quería revolcarse con Cersei hasta que ambos olvidaran su nombres, sus identidades y llegasen a creer que solo campesinos, que sus acciones no tenían consecuencia alguna. Su hermana era siempre la que primero salía del ensueño y lo obligaba a ponerse la ropa, y a volver a la realidad, a la maldita realidad.

En algún momento llego a creer que esos encuentros eran lo que lo mantenía vivo, en pie y le permitían seguir luchando. Sobre todo en los tiempos oscuros, aquellos del rey Loco y sus llamas poseídas. Y a creer que a su hermana le pasaba lo mismo.

Que mentira.

_Me marcho  
Mordiéndome de rabia y de tristeza_

Me guardo mis afanes de grandeza  
Jugué a ganar y solo he conseguido  
Un puesto en el reparto de tu olvido

Después de instalarse en Roca Casterly, por orden de su alteza Aegon VI, decidió buscar a Cersei. Quizás ahora que ambos habían dejado sus respectivos papeles en el juego de tronos era el momento para que estuviesen juntos. Para que los leones se lamiesen las heridas mutuamente.

No pudo creerlo cuando por fin la encontró. En el burdel más apartado de la ciudad. En ese lugar donde la palabra dignidad pierde todo su significado estaba la que fue algún día el sol de la familia Lanista. La chica más hermosa que Jaime vio en su vida estaba siendo anunciada como la atracción principal y vendida por apenas unos centavos.

Hizo que lo guiaran hacia ella. Perdió la respiración por unos segundos cuando la diviso, apenas perceptible entre las sombras.

-"¿Por dónde lo quieres?" dijo ella con un voz cansina.

Trató de sobreponerse. Mataría a Griff cuando lo viese.

-"Por donde tú quieras, leona", intento decirlo con la voz que ocupaba en sus juegos de cama privados, con la que alguna vez fue su mejor y única amante. Pero esos eran otros tiempos.

Los ojos verdes de ella, desteñidos e enrojecidos por el vino y el insomnio, se abrieron como platos. Se acercó a él y lo cogió de las manos.

-"Jaime" por un momento pareció que volvía a ser ella misma" Has venido para que derroquemos a Aegon, ¿No es cierto? ¿No es cierto que ese trono sea mío por derecho?

El aludido estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

-"Si, Cersei. Lo que quieras"

_Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar  
Que solo estaba frente a una profesional de la...  
mentira_

Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira  
Una vulgar y estúpida mentira  
Jugué a ganar y solo he conseguido  
Ser un juguete más de tus mentiras  
Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira  
Una vulgar y estúpida mentira  
Jugué a ganar y solo he conseguido  
Ser un juguete más de tus mentiras


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin aquí está el tercer y último songfic que completa la serie Daños. En esta ocasión nuestro protagonista es nada más y nada menos que Robb Stark. Para ser sincera este lo tenía pensado como la segunda historia pero luché tanto con él que al final quedo para el gran final. Esperó que les guste, o sino ya saben dónde tirar los tomates.

**Sumario: **Robb ha escapado por milagro de la Boda Roja. Pero no es capaz de superar lo sucedido.

**Canción:** watch?v=VQkOzmrpM_I Borracho- Fiskales Ad-Hok.

_La otra noche te encontré, borracho en la comisaria_

Robb abrió la boca para lanzar una risotada que no llego a sentirse en el frio eco nocturno. ¡Joven Lobo! Le había dicho ese campesino idiota con sus ojos brillantes, cuando llego el guardia a detenerlo por "perturbar la paz de los ciudadanos decentes". Idiota el campesino, e idiota el guardia. El campesino por creer que los muertos podían volver a la vida, que él podía volver a la vida si no era ya nadie.

A ese que alguna vez llamaron el Joven Lobo con las voces teñidas de orgullo había fallecido hacía tiempo ya, en lo que el populacho había dado con llamar la Boda Roja. Tal vez ese era el mejor nombre que se le podía dar a lo que sucedió en los Gemelos hace lo que podrían ser siglos atrás. Por ese mismo acontecimiento el guardia también era un idiota.

Si algo así pasaba es que ya todos los valores se habían trastocado. La nobleza, la lealtad, el respeto entre los hombres y todas esas babosadas de las que tanto hablaba su padre. Puras mentiras, cuentos de hadas. La vida era un jodido juego que él no había captado a tiempo ¿Y ese hombre venía a hablarle de decencia? Todo estaba perdido, ya nada importaba

Y estaba borracho. Estaba muy borracho, tal como había estado todos los días después de su muerte.

_Un cigarrillo te pedí, pero el sargento me pateo_

Lo arrastraban, los dos brazos agarrados firmemente. Quizás se asustaron por esa mención al intento de rey norteño fallecido tanto tiempo atrás. Antes de conducirlo al cuartel pasaron un tiempo observando al prisionero.

Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era la ropa andrajosa y el olor que expedía, ciertamente no propio de un señor. Luego pusieron su vista en la barba abundante y mal cuidada. Pero si era verdad que tenía los rasgos demasiado finos, demasiado angulosos como para pasar por un mendigo más.

Le jalaron la cabeza hacia, obligándole a dirigirles la mirada penetrante y enrojecida.

-"¿Ojos verdes, huh? ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Cómo fue que te llamo ese campesino? Ah sí, el Joven Lobo. ¿Qué era lo que lo decían de él Leryn?"

-"Que era tan lindo como una jovencita, y que tenía los ojos verdes, tan verdes como un campo listo para cosechar. Por lo que se, este vago que tenemos aquí podría ser él Tel"

Los dos hombres se miraron, consternados por un momento.

-"No", dicen al unísono.

-"De seguro que es un bastardo de Lord Hoster"

Esa historia los satisface a ambos.

Robb camina a tropezones, ajeno a todo lo que sucede como lo ha estado desde que decidió marginarse del mundo. Pero no puede evitar reírse ante el hecho que lo hubiesen confundido con el Joven Lobo, y tampoco puede esquivar la patada que llega directo a su mentón, y que lo hace tastabillar para luego abrazar el suelo con brutalidad.

Aun se ríe.

_¡Y! hablamos de lo  
mismo que hablamos el otro día,  
seguíamos tan tristes cuando llegó  
la alegría, agitación en la  
nación, civismo y policía, siempre  
te ofrecen nueva vida, pero todo sigue igual_

_Políticos contando cuentos que yo no  
creía,_

"Por nombre de su Excelencia, el soberano y magnánimo Aegon VI, rey sobre toda la dignísima tierra de Poniente, quedas condenado…

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse alejado del mundo, no puede evitar el viaje a la dimensión paralela que cataliza ese largo rollo de papel. De repente, comienza a ver todo en rojo. Rojo bermellón, rojo sangre, rojo muerte. Parpadea para alejar las visiones, pero nada de este mundo es capaz de alejarlas y él lo sabe.

Al final todo se reduce a eso. A morir, a la sangre. "Todo el mundo muere, Aegon" piensa y murmura en voz baja. Todo eso que quieres va a morir, va a marchitarse en tus brazos. Por más que lo protejas, siempre te vas a equivocar, siempre vas a tomar la decisión incorrecta.

Jamás prometas nada, porque no podrás hacerlo de todas maneras y todo el mundo sufrirá. Todo seguirá igual siempre y el juego de tronos jamás se detendrá aunque ya no quede más pieza para poner en marcha.

_Te dieron nuevos caramelos, pero todo sigue  
igual._

Dedicado a la Reina J , que ama a Robb Stark y que espero no me odie después de esto.


End file.
